


Dracula means forever

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dracula Castle, M/M, No I haven't watched the show and don't intend to, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Rated Teen and Up for Dracula's experiments, Romanian language, Wrote this off pure research and a Tumblr Post, pre-coronavirus, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Dracula survived.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Dracula means forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post; https://gildatheplant.tumblr.com/post/190458873555/bbcumbercutey-yeah-dracula-definately-takes-off

Van Helsing dies with the arch enemy of the Jonathan Harker Foundation giving her a dying dream that resulted from being drained of the cancer that made death far unpleasant. She sleeps to her death very well compared to most people dying by cancer, painless, a smile, and in complete bliss of a dream that makes it far better than the entire world had given her in her lifetime.

Dracula lives, looming over her figure, wiping off her blood with his handkerchief.

"Van Helsing, I pray that your creator treats you with the most kindness for battling the foe greater than a vampire." Dracula spoke to the shell.

Dracula smiled then he cleaned the blood from along her neckline then slid himself off the table with a sigh and admired the sun. 

"So beautiful." Dracula admired.

And it was time to go home.

* * *

Dracula walked in the daylight for the first time in hundreds of years as he observed the lack of people filling the streets. It was odd, he was so used to the daily life being full of people. Dracula approached a newspaper then slipped it out. His hands trembled observing the paper was reporting about a impeachment. He stared at it for a few moments as he looked through the abomination of what he had last heard of the building blocks of the nation that had been born out of against tyranny.

And then, itself, according itself was going on the lengths to becoming one.

Dracula looked down at the bottom half of the page:

**CHINA VIRUS RAGES THROUGH WUHAN. EXPERTS SAY AMERICA IS NEXT.**

"A _Pandemic._ " Dracula repeated as he grimaced. "That is going to be very nasty. Best to have America off the feeding grounds."

Dracula shook his head then put it back where it belonged as he sighed.

"The next few months will be difficult to find a meal." Dracula acknowledged then dropped his head into his hand with a groan.

Dracula resumed his trip home in the daylight.

* * *

Dracula feasted along the way home, but tired. He made the trip back to Translyvania with his coffin in transport in a long vehicle, the name escaped him, but the driver freely revealed that they were a uber. It was a name that was quite pleasing but strange all in the same just to reach home that was different from using a carriage to get from place to place. He watched the familiar terrain of Translyvania pass by him that was full of hills decorated in trees, populations of towns and cities, the perfect feeding ground. 

The long car came to a pause, "We're here, Mr Dracula."

Dracula smiled to himself, then opened the door and withdrew. He came to the back end of the long vehicle then waved his foot beneath the bumper as he had watched the uber do earlier and watched the back open. He shifted in his pockets for some ron coming up with the affordable money in less than a few seconds.

"Need some help, mr?"

Dracula looked toward the concerned uber.

"Have some ron." Dracula said. "Your offer of assistance is kind." he dropped the paper into the younger woman's hand. "Pray that we don't meet again."

"Okay, Mr Dracula." the uber smiled then her eyes flashed open in shock at the rolls of ron in her hand then lifted her gaze up. "Oh, woah, that's---"

She shoved it back in.

"Nu." The uber replied with a vicious shake of her head. "That is too much."

Dracula returned the ron into her hands.

"Don't mention it to your superiors." Dracula replied. "They take a percentage, and you, take the other . . . I get the feeling that you will need to use that additional funds for a very important matter."

The uber nodded, then laughed, sliding the money into her pocket.

"Mulţumesc." the uber replied. 

"Cu plăcere." Dracula replied.

"La revedere!" the uber replied. 

"La revedere!" Dracula waved then withdrew his coffin out of the back seat and casually walked toward the entrance of the house. 

The uber waved their foot and the door close as she watched him casually lift the coffin with his bare hands into the castle. 

"Strange fellow." The uber shrugged then went into her vehicle and drove off. 

* * *

Dracula entered the castle for the first time in a very long time since departing the place. He was one hundred thirty-three years older than how he had last seen the place of majesty, of history, of watching eras come and go; but it had witnessed a entire century without him in attendance. He smiled, briefly, admiring the lobby. It was just as how he had left it with some exceptions, making some arrangements, all in preparation for his return home. It wasn't a museum anymore but a place of living lacking the long bars with cloth between them. 

Dracula returned his coffin back where it had rested a century ago then went down to the basement where all his creations had once lurked. Dracula went down the staircase with a stick that he twisted and promptly watched come to life. Dracula descended down the stairs with care with one hand trailing along the wall listening to the familiar sounds of bats that makes him smile to hear something terrifying but so familiar and eager to hear that noise after hearing his own breathing and nothing else for a entire century. 

Dracula paused in his tracks becoming heartbroken spotting spotting his numerous brides on the floor now only just lifeless corpses, emaciated, their clothing sticking to their figure that outlined how unwell that they had became, with dust coating them. Tears appeared as he covered his mouth with a tremble standing there for a long moment until the tears couldn't be restrained but only released. He sobbed in the graveyard of fallen undead. It wasn't their choice to die but God's choice that they go and he hated Him for that.   


Dracula came to the corpses then shook his head checking one at a time to see if they were all able to come back. A part of him clung to hope that something survived only to be faced time and time again that there was only Death in the room. It was all so disappointing leaving all these brides behind. He stepped up to his feet then went further into his lair heading for his tomb. He had to see if all of his experiments had perished lacking limbs, eyes, their joints twisted in odd positions, and what not. 

Finally, he came to his tomb.

A groan that wasn't his came from the dark. 

Dracula's non-existent heart lit to life, _a bride?_ , as he raced toward the source of the groaning then held the glow stick over. 

"Oooh. . ." it was a familiar whine. 

Dracula stared down in shock at the horrifically mangled man covered by his own white long shirt and pants that acted as a blanket providing some tangible protection then up and down then promptly smiled placing a hand on the side of the man's shoulder. His quells with God was put to rest regarding the loss of so many lives as he saw one flickering life hanging on. _No, my lawyer._  


The man was stubborn even as he didn't anticipate himself to be. There was more to the man of Jonathan Harker that Dracula couldn't drain out of him which made the lawyer the more prized, interesting, and valued. A piece of his soul was hanging on by a single thread even after Dracula had done what the man had wanted. It was impossible but God had decided that He didn't care, allowing in a damned being of the dark to kill almost all of the sisters in His convent deserved a fitting punishment. 

"As we Romanians say to the undead, bună ziua, Johnny!"

The weak man could register the menacing words and only groan, unconscious to the world around him, too weak to reply, as Dracula cackled. 

"Hello, dear lawyer." his fingers moved with care to underneath Harker's chin. "You will love feasting on my current lawyer." With affection, Dracula smiled down upon the skinless man. "I got his number on speed dial."

And Jonathan Harker was also going to mean forever just as Count Dracula did. 

"And you're going to be all better soon enough." Dracula said. 

He patted on the cheek section of the younger man with care quite lightly. 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> La revedere!= goodbye
> 
> Bună ziua=hello (and, good day!)
> 
> nu= no. 
> 
> Mulţumesc=thank you. 
> 
> Cu plăcere= with pleasure.
> 
> source of Romanian words; https://theculturetrip.com/europe/romania/articles/12-romanian-phrases-you-need-to-know/ and https://www.wikihow.com/Say-Hello-in-Romanian


End file.
